my seaweed brain, my wise girl
by sylver grey
Summary: After the giant war, percy goes to annabeth's school and surprise her. The mortals quickly learns that no matter what nothing can come between these two heroes. Heroes who kept each other alive inside the depths of tartarus.
1. Chapter 1: you're in for a surprise

**AU: okay guys this is my first fanfic .. criticisms are welcome .. flames to a certain extent are okay too, though if you are going to flame me then please give a reason as to why you didn't like the fic so I can improve in the future .. I also know that there was a heck of a lot of these percy goes to annabeth's school but I saw a good potential in this as I have read a lot of them. Now I'm going to try to incorporate the good things and I have a good idea of what to avoid so as not to get into cliché traps.**

**Now without further ado ..**

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm not Rick Riordan**

Percy

Monster and titans were bad enough, but now I have to contend with the biggest threat to any demigod (except children of Athena), "High School".

Annabeth

Transferring to a different school is hard enough, transferring in the middle of the term is just asking for it. My morning started well enough; I woke up early, made some blue pancakes Sally taught me, checked- double checked- and triple checked my bag and hid my bronze knife under my sleeve. Annabeth Chase is ready for school. I burned two pancakes in the fireplace (our house doesn't have a brazen) as an offering to the gods, specially my mom, and went to school

As soon as I got to school I made a beeline to my locker, kept some of my stuff, looked at the picture of me and Percy laughing a few weeks after we defeated Gaea and survived Tartarus. We were laughing, arms around each other. I smiled at the memory. I checked my watched I have 30 minutes before home room, which I always skip. My mother has no objection; my home room teacher is Aphrodite. So I decided to head to the library for some peace and quiet taking my most precious book. The architectural book Chiron gave me, ancient greek edition (I still don't know how in Hades he got a hold of that but it's perfect), it was also the book I was reading when I gave Percy his camp half-blood tour.

Percy

I got to school about 10 minutes before the bell rings, I quickly found the office and got my schedule from a woman named Ms. Heart

"Name please?" she asked while looking in a filing cabinet

"Percy Jackson" I said automatically. There was long silence while she shuffles through the Js

"Hmm, I don't see a Percy Jackson here, is that your full name dear?" she asked. I mentally slapped my head

"Oh sorry ma'am, it's Perseus Jackson" I amended

"There you go" she pulled up my file, printed my schedule, locker number and combination then handed them over to me

I stared at it for about three minutes

"I'm sorry Ms. Heart I can't read it, I have dyslexia"

"no problem my dear, I'll go get someone to help and guide you. Please wait here" with that she stood up and walked out the door

A minute later Ms. Heart came back with a girl, how do I describe her? Well she has black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, jeans and high top shoes. She also has a silver chain bracelet and a white jacket. Her hair is set on a choppy spiky look. In short except for the eyes she looks a lot like Thalia. She's just a mortal though, she doesn't have that half-god touch to her beauty, though she would be pretty by mortal standards.

"Mr. Jackson, this is Ms. Beauville." Said Ms. Heart as she looked at me, the girl flashed me a smile, I smiled back

"Ms. Beauville is part of the student council here at Angel Ville High. She also shares most of her classes with you so she will be the best guide. Now go to your home room both of you." She held the door open while we pile out of it

As we were walking the girl turned to me

"So Jackson, what should I call you?"

"Percy" we shook hands

"Alexa, but just call me Lex"

"oh good that's much easier to remember than Bow – Bow – uhmm, than your last name"

She laughed

"it's also better than being called Ms. Bow by the new guy"

"I bet" we cracked up until right at the door of our room

"Ah, Ms. Beauville, I see you're making the new guy feel comfortable" said a woman's voice, a very familiar woman's voice.

My head snapped towards the source and I saw a very beautiful woman, with a timeless face and ever changing kaleidoscope eyes, a perfect figure in a dress that's not revealing yet exudes sensuality at the same time

The woman's familiar alright, my home room is with Aphrodite, goddess of love

` "Good morning Ms. Olympian" said Lex "I'm going to take my seat now" and she did

"Hi Percy, It's been so long!" squealed Aphrodite giving me a hug and kissing both cheeks much like how the French does it. Over her shoulder I saw most of the class in shock, some boys are even glaring at me. Afterwards she introduced me.

"Every one, this is Percy Jackson, He's amazing with horses, fluent in greek, perfect in the water be it swimming or in a vessel, and a total hottie!" she said dragging me to the front

"Do you really have to say all that Aphrodite?" I groaned

"Yup" she answered simply "besides they all agree, right?" looking at the class on the last part, all the girls and two boys nodded, the rest of the boys huffed

"Can I sit down know?" I asked irritably

Aphrodite just laughed, but she pointed to an empty seat near a guy wearing a letterman jacket

"Go, sit beside Nathan honey"

I went and sat down, a few minutes after a note landed on my desk, I looked around and saw the guy beside me mouth _'from me'_. Shrugging I read the note.

_How did you know Ms. Aphy?_

_ Aphy?_ I wrote and tossed back

_Yeah, you know, Aphrodite Olympian? _I chuckled a bit, way to be conspicuous Aphrodite, she suddenly replied in my mind _'no one has figured it out just so you know, besides Athena came up with that'_ I gulped, that's why it's so good _'nice save Sea Spawn, there may be hope for you yet'_ Athena's suddenly boomed in my head.

Aphrodite couldn't help it, she laughed. The class looked at her confusedly and she waved them of and started to check test papers, she might be teaching French or something. Nathan cleared his throat, I looked at him and he pointed to the paper in my hand. Right, I've got to focus.

_It's complicated, but I guess you can say she's my dad's colleague_

Athena's voice spoke in my mind again, _'I would have been impressed if I haven't heard that from Annabeth'_

_ 'I never claimed it was mine in the first place'_

_ 'I concede the point, now I'm going to fleet to a much more intellectual mind, stupidity is contagious'_

_ 'finally'_

A note landed on my desk again. _Cool, you must have known her for quite a while huh?_

_ Since I was fourteen_

_ Lucky, she may be a grown woman but she is hot, I mean Carmen Electra hot_

_Unfortunately, my heart is with someone else when I met her_

_Haha, well for what it's worth welcome to Angel Ville High_

I looked at him and smiled, he smiled too and offered me his fist and I bumped it

I glanced at Aphrodite, she was smirking in an unnerving way, I don't know how to do that telepathy thing but I'm pretty sure she's listening to mine and Nathan's thoughts at the moment, so I gave it a shot

_'Aren't you going to give him a reward Aphrodite?'_ I heard a tinkling laughter in my head

_'If I did, Ares is going to kill him'_

_ 'Ew, gross, I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about his love life or something'_ for some reason she sighed

_'I'm afraid I can't do that Percy, the one he loves is destined for someone else'_

_ 'How about extra credits then?'_

_ 'There's an idea, he__** is**__ taking advance French as an elective, now we better stop this honey else you're going to spontaneously combust. A normal demigod can only hold a telepathic conversation with a god for about three minutes; hence we almost never use it. We prefer dream visions and signs. You may be the most powerful demigod of the age but we've been at it for ten minutes, you've even had Athena in your head earlier. I'm afraid you're at your limit'_

I didn't notice it until she told me, but I was starting to feel a little warmth inside my chest, like when you had too much ambrosia or nectar

Ms. Aphrodite let us out early, we still had 30 minutes but since it's the first day of classes she let us bail. After class Lex went over to us.

"Hi Nate, Hi Percy"

"Hi Lex" Nathan replied, I waved

"I see you've been acquainted" she said "and just in time too, we're going to pick up a friend of ours from the library"

"Library?" I asked

"Yup" Nathan answered "she always skips home room, and Aphy never gives her grief for it. I think it's because she's the smartest person in the school"

"Anyway" cut in Lex "come with us Percy, we'll introduce you"

As soon as we entered the library I spotted the one person I've been dying to see her golden blonde hair cutting through the gloom of the library. I haven't seen her for so many months, that my breath hitched on my throat and I couldn't move, I just stared

Lex walked onwards without realizing anything, unfortunately Nathan did. He gave me a Sympathetic smile and said

"She's amazing isn't she? Inhumanely beautiful and yet way too smart, Like super genius smart, she excels in everything she does too. I guess it was nature's trade up to balance it out by giving her ADHD and dyslexia

"Do you know that most of the guys in the school wanted her? She turned down every single one, she kept saying she has a boyfriend but no one believes her, everyone thinks it's just an excuse to get rid of everyone"

_'She does have a boyfriend'_ I thought

"C'mon man!" Nathan called as he walked on, I followed regaining my composure

_'You're in for a surprise, Wise Girl!'_


	2. Chapter 2: something permanent

**A/N: big thanks to all of those who reviewed, followed, and added this story to your favorites. You guys made me feel warm inside.**

**MiSaNaHyu: oops, I didn't notice. Thanks though I'll try to update that chapter as soon as I can**

**Crimson Gamma: yeah you're right. But thing is in my mind I'm actually mixing up the count so I wasn't sure. ^_^**

**The hidden bastion: I actually didn't want to end the first chapter with a cliffhanger but I want a mortal's perspective for the big reunion. Btw I really think you should post you story about Charon's boat**

**L6Dan97: the fluff will arrive on the 3****rd**** chapter and then go on from there so keep a watch for that, this chapter I want to make someone realize that Percy and Annabeth have something special**

**Theia-The-Planet: thanks, and I'm not planning to stop this, I have the first few chapters mapped out and I have a good idea how I want the story to end**

**Benji99: it feels nice to know someone enjoys my writing, usually I write reports on volcanic or seismic activity on the pacific region so I don't get that much. ^_^**

**smegol26: this chapter is nate's POV so you'll see that you're right. Aphy may not want to break up percabeth but that doesn't mean she doesn't like twists and turns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, *sigh* if only I actually own it.**

Chapter 2: Nate

As soon as we got to the library I noticed the new guy sort of freeze. I looked at him and noticed that his eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open a bit. Curious I followed his gaze and saw a blonde-haired goddess. Ok, cheesy I know, but I'm totally head over heels for her sue me.

Anyway the new guy is pretty cool so I have to give him a heads up

"She's amazing isn't she? Inhumanely beautiful and yet way too smart, Like super genius smart, she excels in everything she does too. I guess it was nature's trade up to balance it out by giving her ADHD and dyslexia

"Do you know that most of the guys in the school wanted her? She turned down every single one, she kept saying she has a boyfriend but no one believes her, everyone thinks it's just an excuse to get rid of everyone"

He seemed to have thought of something but I didn't think it's too important at the moment.

"C'mon man" I called him over and started walking towards Lex and Annabeth

While I'm walking though I just looked at Annabeth; for some reason she has this weird aura around her that makes people pay attention, like they should bow down and praise her. Of course it doesn't hurt that she's absolutely gorgeous, with a lean body build, not like a female body builder but more like a surfer or life guard type, brains that can be considered the brightest in the state, and the determination to match all of those

All in all, she's perfect. Scratch that, she's too perfect, even with ADHD and dyslexia. No wonder she's turned down every single guy, even the really nice ones.

Anyway, Annabeth and Lex are sitting across each other on the desk; there are free chairs on either side of the two. Being the hopeless romantic that I am I sat beside Annabeth, Lex gave me a knowing look

"Hey Annabeth" I smiled at her, no response; she just stared at her book. I looked over and saw it's written in a weird language but the diagrams clearly showed it to be an architectural book. So that's why she doesn't respond, she's currently in 'Annabeth land'

I noticed Percy sit slowly and quietly on Annabeth's other side. I frowned a little; he looked at the book for a few seconds then let out a silent chuckle. I frowned a little more, this guy is laughing at her because she's reading, not cool. He's probably thinking her a freak because she's reading a different language. I glanced at Lex and saw my frown mirrored on her face; perhaps she's having similar thoughts too. Then Percy spoke up

"Honestly, you never change wise girl. Gradients and meters and whatnot, didn't you finish that book about four times when we were twelve?" he says smirking

It took me a few seconds to understand what he said. The first thing my mind processed was _'they know each other?'_ then I bristled a bit, _'wise girl?'_ and finally, _'woah, he can read it too?'_

Before I can voice any of those out though I heard a thump from beside me, Annabeth dropped her book, she dropped a freaking book. Her head slowly turned towards a smirking Percy. _1 2 3 _then she exploded.

"Seaweed Brain!" it sound echoed loudly across the empty library

Wait 'seaweed brain'? What's up with that? And since when did she use nicknames? Annabeth hates nicknames.

Before she can say or do anything else we heard a loud shushing sound coming from the librarian's desk, she walked over to us and looked at Annabeth.

"Ms. Chase, you know how much I love having you in the library but please do take this matter outside. I'm afraid I cannot allow yelling in the library"

Annabeth blushed

"Sorry Ms. Vallejo." She said as she gathered her things.

"Remember though, you are always welcome in the library." Mrs. Vallejo smiled

We all silently made our exit, Annabeth giving irritated looks at Percy while he smirks and chuckles. Gotta admit though guy's got balls, when Annabeth's irritated you either shut up or you get away. After a few minutes of walking Annabeth stopped like she hit an invisible wall, she gripped Percy's arm, it felt like my heart's getting gripped hard too

"Oh god's, I forgot my book, it fell on the floor!" she started to turn back to the library

I was thinking _'no way, Annabeth's memory is better than an elephant's, she never forgets'_

Lex and I were about to turn back to help her look when Percy, pulled Annabeth back

"Relax wise girl" he said

_'He's in for it know'_ I thought, and did I mention Annabeth hates nicknames?

"I picked it up. I know this means a lot to you." He smiled and handed the book to Annabeth

"Why didn't you said so sooner?!" Annabeth demanded

"I kind of forgot, sorry Annabeth" he said sheepishly.

Annabeth took the book

"Let me get this straight, this book has been in your hand all this time and you forgot about it? She hissed

"uh… yes?" she said slowly so it came out like a question

Annabeth giggled, and not for the first time today Lex and I were surprised. Annabeth is not acting like… well… Annabeth-ish

"You're such a seaweed brain Percy"

Then she did something that surprised Lex and made me drop my bag. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him.

I felt my heart crumble, in my peripheral vision I saw Lex look at me. I forced my face to an indifferent mask, I almost failed, I felt tears a centimeter away from falling out, in my chest where a jumble of emotion. Dominant was pain, a close second was anger. I was mad, no screw that, I was livid. I was Annabeth's first friend when she transferred here to Angel Ville High, I was the one that usually made excuses when she was late or absent (she never asked me to, but still), I helped her with her pranks to make "slut club" leave her alone, Lex and I were the ones that stood by her during the months that she was just an empty shell, I helped comfort her when she looked like she can't live anymore, when she was mumbling to herself _"missing… missing… Hera"_, I was there when everyone else thought she was going insane, when she disappeared for weeks on end I was one of those that tried to get in touch, texting, calling, email, I tried everything; and when she finally came back I was the happiest one. I have longed for her for a very long time. How dare this guy barge in here and take her! How dare she let herself be taken so easily!

I was about to snap, I can feel it. But then they broke apart. Percy gave her a lopsided, sarcastic grin and looked at her with such shining eyes that even my sight clouded by anger and pain cannot deny the love emanating from those green orbs. It was like he was looking at his life, the source of his life; his future, his past, his entire being. It hit me right then and there. Percy loves Annabeth, way more than I do, more than I can even imagine loving anyone my whole life.

Without thinking I looked at Annabeth, for the first time ever I saw her light up like that, even more than when she's working on a design, pulling pranks, and judo-flipping boys that just wouldn't take the hint that she's not interested. Eyes sparkling, a smile from ear to ear, and it dawned on me that Annabeth loves him, just as much as he loves her, way more than I hope or could ever hope to be loved by her.

It felt like I was looking at to people who shared the highest and lowest point of their lives. Ones that kept each other alive, through hell and back, even through the brink of death, people who tasted happiness and heaven together.

Unbidden things went into sharper focus. I saw scars, lots of scars on both of them, pale white line on their tan bodies. I also noticed that Annabeth's grey streak that disappeared for about 8 months is back, and it's more vivid than before, Percy has an identical one as well. For some reason they have this air that screams for each other.

My heart packed up and left, there was no hop. What they have is not just some High School relationship, not just some hormone-driven teenage fling, whatever they have I felt that they're building something permanent.

**A/N: ok that's mortal number 1, that's realized the epicness that is percabeth. Fluff lovers watch out next few chapters will have lots of them.**

oh yeah, I feel I should inform you guys that the next chapters might be uploaded once every 15 days or so. This is strictly due to work, as I am a geologist and we're currently on alert about the Marikina fault line seismic activities here in my country. We're about 5 years overdue for a strong quake (not that I'm wishing for one) and the fault's been rather jumpy lately. Lots of minors ones relieving stress on the point. Hopefully it keeps on doing the small ones until the pressure is fully released but hey it's a fault line. No worries though as I brought my personal laptop with me and we have free internet connection so I don't need to put anything on hold.


	3. Chapter 3: back off mortal

**AU: thanks to all the new favorites, reviews and follows. You guys inspire me to keep writing**

** Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: don't worry I'm planning to**

**Jedi1, MyVeryWildImagination, MiSaNaHyu, binglebop, musicalgirl4474, Princess Of Flames: thanks for your compliments and words, really gives me a warm, buttery feeling ^_^**

**L6DaN97: I don't really think it's connected, I mean you're in central America and we are halfway around the world, plus we're talking about two very different sets of tectonic movement**

**allen r: coming right up, I'm going to be putting in some humor on the fluffy thing and this chapter is the intro**

**Chazaq: thanks, it's just how I imagine I'm gonna feel when I put myself in Nate's shoes, so there**

**Zellona: you can say that again, work eats up a lot of my day**

**ClearBear: I'm 23 years old, I actually live away from the fault line. We just live in the office during heavy alert periods. Also the quakes are the regular ones that happens a lot on different countries, from those so small that you don't notice it happening to ones that makes water in a glass move and makes a person lying down suddenly dizzy**

**Disclaimer: it's impossible for me to own Percy Jackson. (unless Piper charmspeaks Rick to give me the rights to it)**

Annabeth

When I woke up this morning I didn't expect school to be this good. I thought I would be going to classes; joke around a bit with my friends Lex and Nate, IM Percy during lunch, wait for my dad to pick me up after school, and baby sit the twin terrors Bobby and Matthew. I never expected for Percy to transfer to Angel Ville High School, nor did I expect him to be acquainted with Lex and Nate before I even saw him, nor did I expect to be able to hold and kiss him during lunch, nor did I expect that I would be riding with him home (apparently Sally called and told my dad about it), and I especially did not expect the twin terrors Bobby and Matthew to be so excited to see Percy again.

So here we are at my house, my dad's playing with his planes, the twins built swords and shields using legos and Percy is coaching them on battle techniques, and Helen and I are baking cookies for the boys.

"Annabeth, would you please get the blue food coloring from the cupboard?" asked my step-mom

"I'm sorry?" I asked dumbfounded

"Well, Percy's mom has taught over the phone on how she makes her cookies so good, and since Percy's here I'd like to see his reaction when we deliver them blue." Helen gave me a wink and I grinned widely

"That is a plan worthy of Athena and a surprise worthy of Hermes, I'll get them and my camera" I said jumping towards the cupboard while Helen laughed. I grabbed the packets threw them to the counter with unerring aim and then sprinted towards my room. When I got back Helen's already putting the cookies into the oven. When the aroma started to hit I opened the kitchen window, I don't want that smell wafting to the living room and spoiling the surprise. I asked Helen if I'm allowed to make blue apple juice, hey if I'm going to surprise seaweed brain like this I'm going to go all out. She looked flabbergasted as she whipped her head at me.

"Will you teach me?" she asked

"If you want to" I smiled at her. Ever since the end of the wars she's been really nice to me and I didn't know why, I asked once and she said

_"You have fought for us, for the world. And to tell you the truth the only reason I hated you before was because you were always a reminder of your mom for Frederick. I realized I was wrong; you're not Athena the goddess. You are Annabeth, a very brave girl that had a very hard life, fought in two wars, almost died multiple times, and went to hell and back. A noble, caring, loving child who deserves a happy ever after with a family that loves you._

_ "And now you have a chance at that, I don't want to ruin it for you, especially when you've fought so hard for it. Besides when I actually tried to love you I found it very simple, you may not be my daughter by blood, but for me you are still my daughter regardless."_

After that I gave her a hug and decided to trust her, she hasn't failed me since. Anyway, after we finished getting everything ready, I prepared my camera and Helen delivered the cookies and juice to the boys. Their reaction was priceless; Percy's eyes were wide and sparkling, his mouth a perfect circle; the twins were jumping up and down in excitement yelling something about the 'weird, cool, blue food'. We heard a loud thump and spun on the spot towards the stairs, my dad was on the bottom rubbing his _podex._ Apparently he slipped on the last two steps. He walked over to us and eyed the food apprehensively

"Helen, Annabeth are you quite sure these are okay to eat?" he asked

"Of course dad," I assured him "it's just food color"

"ifhtafhwefhsum" cried Bobby and Matthew at the same time

"Boys, don't talk with your mouth full" Helen reprimanded "and what did you say?"

The twins cheeks are still bulging so I don't think they're mouths will empty for a while, I glanced at Percy and he so eloquently translated

"They said it's awesome," he said "and I gotta hand it to you Mrs. Chase I didn't think anyone else can make cookies as good as this apart from my mom" and he inhaled another cookie

"Why thank you Percy," Helen smiled "and it was your mom that taught me how to make these" she laughed

"The juice too?" Percy asked

"Nope, that one's Annabeth" she pointed at me as I sit beside Percy and put my arm around his waist, he placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer

"Awesome!" yelled the twins after they chugged about half the pitcher of juice

"Helen, Annabeth these are divine" complimented my dad

Helen and I smiled at each other, then Percy leaned into my ear and whispered _"I'm so lucky that you're mine"_ I couldn't help it I blushed, Helen gave me a knowing look and a smile as she sits beside my dad and Percy inhales another cookie

After eating I dragged Percy to my room to do homework, now trust me I only intended to do homework, unfortunately or fortunately (I couldn't decide) Percy kept on distracting me with his salty lips. We manage to finish though but it took us until 6:30 in the evening. I know we have thirty minutes till dinner and Helen has invited Percy for dinner so we decided to just lie beside each other in the bed with our books scattered on the floor. The next thing I remember is Helen waking us up; we seem to have fallen asleep. After dinner Percy said goodbye and headed towards his apartment

School the next day is very eventful. Percy picked me up in the morning and drove me to school; as we're walking he took my hand, we first went my locker so I can deposit my stuff, then went over to his and he deposited his stuff as well, we went to the library and I pulled a book from my bag. I heard a soft thump from my side and saw Percy his arms crossed on the table and his head on his arms, he was breathing softly and he looked so peaceful that my breath caught in my throat. He never looks this peaceful when he is awake, I held my book on one hand and started running my other hand on his hair. The librarian Mrs. Vallejo came over to us, glanced at me and Percy and leaned into my ear

"He's a keeper" I stifled a giggle but gave her a smile, she smiled warmly then walked back to her table stamping the school logo on some new books

I woke Percy up when it was time to get going for homeroom, now usually I don't go to Aphrodite's homeroom because I don't really need it and Aphrodite herself gave me permission but Percy doesn't have an excuse for such behavior, and in no circumstance am I going to let Percy out of my sight now that he's with me again. The journey towards homeroom could be considered peaceful, several students looked at us as we walk past, my arm around Percy's waist and his arm slung around my shoulder. We got to homeroom five minutes early and took seats at the back, Percy went to sleep almost immediately while I played with his hair again. The class slowly trickled in, several of my classmates shooting confused glances at me. Then about two minutes before the bell rings Lex and Nate went in, they saw me and Percy and smiled, Nate sat in front of Percy and pulled out his homework, Lex sat on the chair in front of me and twisted in her seat.

"Finally in homeroom I see" she smirked at me taking a bite out of a donut she pulled from her lunch box

"Ran out of excuses" I said

"Or you just wanted to be with Percy" she said

No way am I admitting that, I didn't answer, I just smiled at her and gave her a wink.

The bell rang and Aphrodite glided inside the room, she looked at the class and smiled when she saw Percy and me. She pulled out a slip of paper and started to do roll, Percy was sleeping so I answered for him. After homeroom I woke up Percy by biting his ear. First period I went to algebra with Lex, Nate went to Social Studies and Percy went to Creative Writing. During Algebra our teacher Ms. Kerr gave us work several work problems then left saying she'll be back to collect them before class ends. This gave Lex time to grill me.

"So Annabeth," she ventured "how long have you known Percy?"

"Since we were twelve" I answered her

"How did you meet?"

"When he first went to our summer camp"

"The famous summer camp; with wall climbing, horseback riding, basket weaving, archery, canoeing, and all other good stuff?"

"The very one," I said "although I don't think Percy would include archery as a good stuff" I chuckled

"Why?" she asked confused "He seems to have strong arms"

"Strong arms, yes; a good aim, not so much" I was fully laughing now

"And how long have you been dating" she's on full romance mode now

"Since his sixteenth birthday, about two years now" I answered

"Has he introduced you to his parents yet?"

"I've been to his house several times"

"Ooh, and have you introduced him to your family?"

"He's been to our house several times as well; as a matter of fact he was there yesterday"

"What's his favorite color?"

"Is this an interrogation?" I asked amusedly, she laughed, and then did a poor imitation of a bad cop, dropping her voice an octave and adopting a gravelly, husky tone

"I'm asking the questions you criminal" she snapped, I laughed

"Sorry officer, his favorite color is blue" she pretended to write something down

"His favorite food"

"Blue" Her mouth fell open, I couldn't help it, I laughed

"What do you _mean_ 'blue'"

"I meant that he likes his food blue, blue pancakes, blue cookies, blue sodas, things like that"

"You're boyfriend is weird" she laughed

"You don't know the half of it" I was chuckling too, she looked at me with curious eyes

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just surprising. When you first came here it's like you're stressed about something all the time, then summer came and we can't get in touch with at all, then school started again and you came back more confident, like you shed a heavy burden, you were fun to be with but still careful a lot. Then with you being clinically depressed almost catatonic last year, then you disappeared for a couple months, and when you came back you're more serious, less amused. Then Percy Jackson comes here and you're way happier than I've ever seen you. You know sometimes I feel that you have a secret life that I don't know about." She finished.

I was thinking about what to say when Ms. Kerr went in and collected our papers, second and third periods, Social Studies and drama went by quickly. I had them with Percy so we sat with each other. I had Lex on Social Studies, I had Nate on Drama. Fourth Period was Home Ec, fortunately all four of us were together, unfortunately we also had it with Jessica (the leader of the 'slut club', or so we call them), now Jessica is not like the cliché popular girl mind you, she doesn't cake her face with makeup, just a few strokes here and there, she also very rarely wears short skirts. Most often she'll be wearing skinny jeans and button down blouse which is about two sizes too small or a tank top. She just let her dress hug her figure and show it off but she rarely shows any more skin than necessary. However her attitude more than makes up for it, she's a spoiled little rich girl and due to top notched tutors she's also quite smart. The good thing about her is that she has learned a few years ago not to mess with me; the bad thing is that she apparently has a short memory. As soon as we walked in I noticed everyone looking at me and Percy, The four of us grabbed a work counter to ourselves and began preparing when Jessica walked over. She said hello to Nate who is a member of the football team, ignored Lex, and went over to Percy and me.

"My my Annabeth" she started with a breezy laugh "I was absent one day, and you already snagged the hot new guy. I didn't know you had it in you" she did _not_ just imply I'm a flirt

"Actually Jessica I've known Percy for more than six years, we've been dating two years" I explained through gritted teeth

"Oh really," she smiled at Percy and offered him her hand

"Jessica" she flashed her brilliant white teeth

Percy may be obtuse but even he detected the animosity coming from me and Jessica, he looked at me and I nodded

"Percy" he shook her hand once and then pulled away, I saw Jessica tried to hold on but failed

"I know Annabeth here" she sneered "have given you a tour already, but if you want a more exciting one just ask"

"Sorry," Percy answered "but Annabeth's the one that makes everything amazing, so it'd be a very boring tour without her" he smiled at me, I couldn't help it, It was just so sweet and exactly what I needed to hear that I kissed him without thinking. Lex and Nate was snickering in the background and I heard Jessica growl and stalk away

"I love you wise girl" he said after I pulled away

"I love you seaweed brain" I said, I looked at Jessica and she was fuming. So while Percy, Lex and Nathan and I were busy setting up the utensils and Jessica was glaring at me I thought

_"Back off mortal, he is my seaweed brain"_

**AU: so there it is, things are set up quite nicely if I do say so myself. Watch out for pranks and obnoxious mortals getting whacked in the face by reality and percabeth awesomeness.**

**So for now, Ciao**


End file.
